


Infiltrado

by Kadimin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Protagonist, Spy!AU
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadimin/pseuds/Kadimin
Summary: Kyungsoo tem um segredo: ele é um agente secreto, entretanto, não tão bom quanto parece. Por isso, na tentativa de não perder seu emprego, Kyungsoo recebe a missão de investigar um caso de escândalo de corrupção. Sua missão: fingir ser amigo de Jongin, o filho do presidente de uma multinacional que estuda em sua universidade e encontrar provas substanciais do crime. Mas ganhar a confiança de Jongin não é tão fácil quanto parece.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 76
Kudos: 44
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Capítulo um

**Author's Note:**

> Plot #50
> 
> Roi...leitor, né? Rs
> 
> Gostaria de pedir um minutinho de sua atenção pra eu poder tagarelar um pouco aqui. Nessa única oportunidade que tenho de expressar meus singelos sentimentos apesar de estar estratégicamente escondidah por minha capa da invisibilidade muahahaha*risada maléfica*
> 
> Quero muito agradecer ao maravilhoso exolipse e todos os seus membros por essa oportunidade incrível. Eu amo esse projeto, sabe...  
> Agradecimentos para Beta que ouviu meus lamentos e me ajudou nessa jornada, no momento sua identidade é oculta mas fica aqui meu sigiloso agradecimento. Outro agradecimento à adm que me deu um help e a X que me ajudou a não desistir quando eu achei que tinha colocado tudo a perder.  
> Para a pessoa que doou, além de agradecer, quero mandar muitos abraços e beijinhos. Eu não encontrei esse plot, ele que me encontrou, e só foi possível graças a você doador(a), thank uuuuu!!!  
> Um plus agradecimento a você que lê até agora essa nota enorme, e por ter escolhido Infiltrado pra ler T.T  
> Também quero mandar um beijo pro meu pai, pra minha mãe e pra você xuxa....?
> 
> Enfim, boa leitura e nos vemos em breve!

Ser um agente secreto é de fato algo grande, uma vida carregada de adrenalina e emoções completamente escondidas pelo sigilo profissional. Imagine como deve ser emocionante pegar o metrô e ficar entre duas pessoas como apenas mais um na sociedade, quando na verdade você é uma peça crucial para desvendar mistérios e solucionar crimes que as autoridades não conseguem, arriscando sua vida pela justiça para no final não ganhar sequer crédito sobre e o melhor de tudo, ninguém vai ficar sabendo!

Bem... pensando por esse ponto, não parece ser tão legal, mas é emocionante, com certeza. Kyungsoo pode afirmar.

Ele que, em primeira vista, é apenas um universitário qualquer que anda com uma mochila prestes a criar pernas e correr do dono e com belas olheiras pelo tempo em claro fazendo trabalhos de última hora, mas ele é mais do que isso, Kyungsoo é um _agente secretário_.

Para os leigos, é a junção de agente secreto e universitário, Kyungsoo se autointitulou assim, pois achou o trocadilho interessante, só que não deve ser levado a sério.

Começou essa vida secreta de forma despretensiosa, na verdade, de forma quase aleatória. Kyungsoo iria começar a universidade em uma semana e mal tinha um lugar para dormir, ele estava tentando não arrancar os cabelos para conseguir dinheiro em tão pouco tempo, então enquanto fazia um quiz de personalidade para saber qual sabor de miojo ele era, alguém o mandou um e-mail indicando que ele havia acabado de passar em um teste e sua vida mudaria a partir daquele momento.

Óbvio que Kyungsoo enviou a mensagem para a lixeira sem pensar duas vezes, mas a coisa ficou assustadora quando a mesma mensagem apareceu em seu celular e como havia emojis de bichinhos Kyungsoo decidiu dar uma chance. Ali então, iniciou sua vida de agente secreto, ou agente secretário, como queira.

A seleção por meio de um quiz de personalidade não dava muita credibilidade para a empresa, pensou o agente, mas tirando essa parte eles eram realmente sérios. 

Kyungsoo participou de um treinamento onde aprendeu a manipular armas dos mais diversos tipos e a desmontar armadilhas. Foi um mês árduo e o agente quase acabou com o estoque de gel para massagem da farmácia perto de sua casa. Logo após, foi colocado em sua primeira missão e vamos aí à um ponto sensível de ser tocado.

Ser um agente secreto é difícil, ainda mais quando se é um agente secretário.

Conciliar os seminários com as missões era extremamente trabalhoso para Kyungsoo que tinha leves problemas de concentração. Sua gafe mais recente foi colocar os dados de um suspeito no meio de um slide de história da arte e bem, a não ser que a história contada seja sobre um dono de cassino suspeito de tráfico de drogas, esses dados não são algo importante para a aula.

Não só na universidade, erros também eram constantemente cometidos no ambiente de trabalho. Uma vez, Kyungsoo entrou disfarçado em um jantar de gala, a fim de coletar pistas dos presentes sobre um caso que investigava e na hora de cumprimentar o presidente esqueceu que na palma de sua mão ainda se mantinha grudado um dispositivo de choque, que fez o presidente sacolejar com o aperto, trazendo pavor a todo mundo, principalmente para Kyungsoo, que nunca havia visto um idoso fazendo o _créu_ na velocidade cinco.

Em resumo, Kyungsoo não era muito bom, talvez ele fosse péssimo e era por isso que seu chefe estava pensando seriamente se aquele quiz tinha sido uma boa ideia.

Contudo, Kyungsoo não tinha ciência desses fatos, tanto de suas habilidades inexistentes quanto do chefe arrependido e isso porque Kyungsoo nunca viu o homem na vida, apenas conhecia brevemente sua voz e o chamava carinhosamente de Senhor SM -nome da empresa. Do inglês, SM significava _Secret Mission,_ com informações assim podia-se notar que havia poucos publicitários na cidade-.

O Senhor SM tentava de formas sutis avisar a Kyungsoo que ele precisava melhorar. Enviou a ele alguns materiais para que ficasse permanentemente para poder treinar, diferente dos outros agentes que normalmente devolviam as armas ao fim das missões; também o colocou em missões mais fáceis como levar as roupas do Senhor SM para a lavanderia ou descobrir por que haviam três pessoas usando sua conta da _Netflix_ quando ele era só um.

Assim Kyungsoo acabava não se parecendo muito com um agente secretário, parecia mais um agente estagiário e isso não era junção de nenhuma palavra.

No início, não percebeu, mas quando uma lista de compras surgiu em seu slide se deu conta de que havia algo errado, seria muito estranho ter uma missão envolvendo _nuggets_ de frango e leite desnatado. Certo que o lema da empresa era “sempre espere o inesperado”, mas isso era demais.

Foi então que ao chegar em seu quarto na república em que morava, Kyungsoo recorreu a sua parceira de trabalho mediadora de suas conversas com o chefe. A Secretária Eletrônica Particular, Hábil e Oficial de Rastreamento de Agentes, ou simplesmente, Sephora.

— Sephora, em uma escala de um à dez, informe meu desempenho de hoje — Kyungsoo ordenou enquanto jogava sua mochila na cama, que quase desmontou com o impacto. Estava velha demais para praticar esses esportes radicais.

— Em uma escala de um à dez, seu desempenho foi três, Senhor Doh — Sephora disse com sua doce voz robótica.

O agente olhou incrédulo para a luminária. Sim, Sephora tinha um design minimalista que a fazia se passar por uma simples e cilíndrica luminária branca, para caso alguém entrar no quarto de Kyungsoo, não perceber a existência de uma máquina dotada de inteligência artificial paradinha em um canto da mesa de estudos.

— Como assim três? Meu trabalho foi só levar duas camisas pra lavanderia!

— Você esqueceu de pôr sabão e colocar para secar, Senhor Doh. Elas só foram molhadas e entregues. 

— Certo, acho que dessa vez eu mereço — Kyungsoo se deu por vencido — SM deve estar frustrado, eu sou o pior empregado dele...

— Com certeza.

Kyungsoo lançou outro olhar, dessa vez feroz, para a máquina.

— Sephora, como minha secretária você deveria estar do meu lado!

— Eu sou programada para não mentir, Senhor.

Os dois compartilharam um silêncio de sete segundos. Era como se tivessem acabado de brigar e estavam em um momento de reflexão pós discussão e o silêncio foi quebrado com o aviso de uma ligação.

— É o Senhor SM, o que eu faço? — Kyungsoo perguntou a Sephora.

— Atenda.

— Mas ele vai brigar comigo por não ter lavado as roupas dele direito!

— Não há muito a se fazer sobre isso. Minha sugestão é que atenda.

— Eu vou fingir que não vi — Kyungsoo empurrou o celular para o lado.

— Estou atendendo — Sephora disse passando a ligação para si. Kyungsoo mal teve tempo de protestar, pois a luminária já havia aceito a ligação e estava no viva voz.

— _Você está sozinho? Temos que conversar._

— Acho que sim. Quantas pessoas tem na casa, Sephora?

— Contando com o Senhor, três — Sephora disse — Estão todos na sala, podem ouvir tudo.

— Merda. Precisamos sair daqui, Sephora. — Kyungsoo reclamou pegando secretária e saindo do quarto, tentando miseravelmente escondê-la entre os braços.

— Aonde vai? — Um dos moradores da república perguntou do sofá.

— Pegar um ar.

— Com a sua luminária? 

— Acabou a bateria, estou indo trocar.

— Eu estou carregada, Senhor — Sephora disse abafada nos braços de Kyungsoo.

— Cala a boca, Sephora — Kyungsoo disse entre dentes, sorrindo forçado para que o colega de república não percebesse nada.

— Certo, Senhor.

Com o vizinho despistado, Kyungsoo correu pelo campus até entrar em uma sala de música, pois ela era arquitetada para que o som não fosse ouvido do lado de fora.

— Senhor SM? Ainda está aí?

— _Sim._

Era agora, agora que Kyungsoo seria demitido por lavar as camisas errado e ele só queria ser um agente secreto decente.

— Senhor SM, eu posso explicar...

— _Eu devo desculpas a você_ — SM disse interrompendo o agente.

Kyungsoo ficou em silêncio, confuso.

— _As missões que estou te dando são injustas, eu sei, não são missões de verdade_ — SM respirou fundo e prosseguiu com sua fala — _Deve ter enviado minhas blusas molhadas como forma de protesto, certo? Pois descobriu a verdade._

— Ahn… claro! — Kyungsoo mentiu — É muito feio da sua parte enganar os agentes. Eu posso te denunciar para a justiça do trabalho!

— _Não, não pode. Você não pode revelar sua identidade._

— É verdade, eu não posso.

— _Mesmo assim, peço desculpas. Achei que você iria querer me impressionar para reconquistar seu emprego, mas a situação foi contrária._

Kyungsoo voltou a ficar em silêncio, não fazia ideia de que estava sendo enganado. Só suspeitou da lista de compras, mas assumiu que poderia ser uma forma de distrair os criminosos, fazendo um lanche para eles, sei lá.

Mas agora que a verdade estava na mesa as peças se encaixavam, já fazia tempo desde sua última missão de verdade, aquela do idoso eletrocutado, pelo menos solucionaram o caso.

— Olha, eu entendo que as minhas últimas missões não saíram como o planejado, mas você tem que lembrar que eu não sou o _James Bond_. Ainda nem me formei na universidade!

— _É verdade..._

— Então o Senhor poderia… me dar outra chance? — Kyungsoo sentiu as mãos suarem. A última vez que implorou por alguma coisa foi quando pediu para sua mãe deixá-lo ficar com o troco, era muita adrenalina para seu fraco sistema imunológico — Eu prometo que terei sucesso!

— _Certo. Lhe darei outra chance. Por sorte tenho um caso que testará bem suas habilidades._

— Mas não vamos exagerar né — Kyungsoo disse tímido. Se fosse muito difícil ele com certeza seria demitido.

— _Aqui vamos à missão_ — SM começou dando tempo apenas para Kyungsoo puxar sua mochila e tirar sua caderneta e um lápis de lá para fazer suas anotações — _Há uma empresa multinacional de utensílios de decoração na cidade que está fazendo muito dinheiro ultimamente. Você sabe, todo mundo gosta de coisinhas para decorar a mesa._

Kyungsoo olhou para Sephora, ela era realmente bonitinha e decorava bem sua mesa, talvez passasse nessa tal empresa para arranjar mais coisas pra lhe fazer companhia.

— _Acontece que não estão vendo esse lucro todo nas planilhas, como se alguém estivesse escondendo parte dos ganhos para si, então estamos tratando de um caso de corrupção. Nosso principal suspeito é, claro, o presidente da empresa; ele fez algumas viagens a negócios com sua equipe e o capital ganho não condiz com o que foi relatado para os responsáveis pela economia da empresa._

— Certo... e onde eu entro?

— _Seria complicado investigar o presidente diretamente, ele tem muitos seguranças e driblá-los seria um trabalho para um agente mais experiente_ — SM não podia ver, mas Kyungsoo estava mostrando a língua para ele pela indireta — _Mas ele tem um filho que mora com ele, Kim Jongin e ele estuda na mesma universidade que você, será mais fácil investigar através dele então, sua missão é se aproximar de Jongin e conseguir as provas do crime de seu pai._

— Ótimo! E quanto eu vou receber por isso? — Kyungsoo perguntou, mas ninguém respondeu — Senhor SM? — O homem havia desligado.

No silêncio que SM havia deixado para Kyungsoo, o agente tentava ler seus garranchos na caderneta que fez enquanto o chefe falava. Ele sempre foi ruim na escola quando o professor ditava a aula, nem médicos conseguiriam identificar o que foi escrito ali.

— Kim Jongin, certo? — Kyungsoo perguntou a si mesmo, sorrindo e olhando dramaticamente para a parede como se tivesse uma câmera lá, filmando a cena — Parece moleza.

  
  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo não podia carregar uma luminária por aí sem motivo, era por isso que Sephora possuía outras formas. Em um dos materiais enviados por SM, havia uma Sephora em forma de óculos que poderia coletar informações com um scanner e Kyungsoo estava usando-a pelos corredores da universidade a fim de encontrar o tal Kim Jongin.

— Certo, se eu fosse o filho de um presidente suspeito de corrupção onde eu estaria? — Kyungsoo se perguntava enquanto passeava pelo campus encarando as pessoas por mais tempo do que o necessário.

— Ele deve estar na aula, Senhor — Sephora disse nos pequenos fones que Kyungsoo usava junto dos óculos.

— Você captou isso?

— Não, é só uma opnião.

— Desde quando você dá opiniões?

— Minha nova versão tem essa função.

Kyungsoo entrou em um auditório e viu que algumas pessoas apresentavam um trabalho no palco, ele sentia compaixão pelos sentados nas cadeiras, escondidos como se a professora tivesse uma arma apontada para eles.

Passou o scanner nos alunos sentados e conseguiu achar um Jongin ali no meio, mas ele estava estrategicamente escondido e o agente precisou se aproximar de fininho para vê-lo melhor, porém a aula terminou antes mesmo dele chegar perto e o espanto por perceber que os alunos estavam todos se levantando fez Kyungsoo se jogar em uma das fileiras do auditório, de forma nem um pouco discreta.

— Ei, você tá bem? — Alguém perguntou estendendo a mão. Seu esconderijo não deu certo.

Se remexeu entre as cadeiras e aceitou a ajuda para levantar e quando o olhar subiu seu scanner começou a funcionar.

Ele era alto, usava roupa social como se ali fosse um jantar executivo, um topete bem arrumado na cabeça e sua pele parecia brilhar, Kyungsoo ficou atordoado.

E o scanner notificou: Kim Jongin, 21 anos.

— Esse que é Kim Jongin!?

— Sim, por que? — Jongin perguntou confuso. 

Kyungsoo pigarreou e sorriu para Jongin, começou a balançar sua mão pra lá e pra cá buscando por uma resposta convincente.

Olhou rapidamente ao redor e viu que no quadro móvel que estava no palco do auditório havia alguns nomes escritos sobre quem faltava entregar um artigo para aquela aula e Jongin estava entre os nomes.

— Eu vi que você precisa escrever um artigo — Kyungsoo respondeu — Posso ajudar! Eu sou um arti… arti…

— Articulista?

— Isso! Um articulista! — Kyungsoo agradeceu por Jongin responder por ele, pois iria dizer algo como artigófago ou algo parecido — Eu posso te ajudar a tirar um dez.

— Ahn… obrigado, mas eu não preciso da sua ajuda — Jongin respondeu e saiu andando, deixando Kyungsoo piscando para o nada.

— Sephora, em uma escala de um a dez, quanto você acha que eu vou tirar nessa missão? — Kyungsoo perguntou enquanto via seu alvo se afastar e sumir de vista.

— Zero, Senhor.

— Isso é uma opinião ou um fato? — Sem resposta — ...Sephora? — Kyungsoo perguntou e tirou os óculos vendo que estavam desligados, bufou e os colocou de volta.

Por algum motivo, ele achou que se aproximar de um estranho de repente seria fácil. 

Depois de fazer sua secretária voltar a funcionar, começou a monitorar onde Jongin costumava frequentar e se havia algum amigo a quem poderia recorrer, contudo a resposta era que Jongin andava sempre sozinho e não tinha um lugar que ele fosse sempre, Kyungsoo precisou virar praticamente um _stalker_ para conseguir se aproximar.

Após a primeira tentativa falha, tentou fazer encontros por “coincidências”. Primeiro se encontraram no banheiro, mas Jongin não deu a mínima para a presença de Kyungsoo, depois se esbarraram no corredor, só que o impacto foi tão grande que o óculos-sephora saiu voando e quebrou uma perna, ficou com tanta raiva que amaldiçoou Jongin com a mente e não trocou palavras com ele. 

Estava agora na biblioteca, com o óculos remendado por uma fita _durex_ e um livro qualquer sobre o rosto tentando encontrar uma maneira de se aproximar de Jongin sem que ele ache que está conversando com um psicopata.

— Escuta — Jongin chamou. Afinal Kyungsoo estava bem a sua frente — Nós estamos nos encontrando muito ultimamente, não?

— É verdade, seria o destino? — Kyungsoo respondeu recebendo um silêncio constrangedor em troca e se arrependeu imediatamente, pois Jongin voltou a ler seu livro. Precisava fazer alguma coisa — E o artigo?

— Por que você está tão interessado no meu artigo?

— Ah, é coisa de articulador…

— Articulista.

— Sim, isso... quero fazer artigo de tudo, sabe? É incrível — Kyungsoo disse, mas seu subconsciente se retorcia desconfortável, pois a verdade era que ele odiava fazer artigos.

— Tudo bem, pode fazer meu artigo então, eu sou bem ruim nisso e você parece empenhado.

— Sério? Ah! Que maravilha! — Kyungsoo sorriu — E quando vamos nos encontrar pra começar?

— Você pode fazer da sua casa, mando tudo por e-mail.

— Mas… você precisa me dizer o que eu devo escrever, pra ter a sua cara.

— Os professores não ligam para isso, não precisa se deslocar até minha casa para fazer um trabalho.

 _Mas era exatamente isso que eu queria_ , Kyungsoo pensou triste.

— A data de entrega é segunda-feira — Jongin dizia enquanto arrumava suas coisas — Tudo bem pra você?

— Sim, claro — Kyungsoo respondeu, já quase sem animação alguma.

Depois de trocarem e-mails, Jongin saiu e o agente só conseguia pensar que levar as camisas de SM para a lavanderia era menos trabalhoso.


	2. Capítulo dois

— Ei, obrigado pelo artigo. Tirei nota máxima — Depois de uma semana, Jongin parou Kyungsoo no corredor para dizer.

— Não foi nada — O agente respondeu. Não foi nada mesmo, afinal, nem foi ele que fez, foi Sephora.

Não queria ligar para o SM e dizer que precisava de ajuda, seria a mesma coisa que pedir demissão. Precisava mostrar que era capaz de fazer aquilo sozinho, apesar de usar uma secretária eletrônica para ajudá-lo na maior parte do tempo.

Entregou o tal artigo e torceu para que Jongin ficasse muito agradecido a ponto de convidá-lo para um jantar em casa, mas obviamente não aconteceu. Ele só disse obrigado e já estava se virando para ir embora.

— Isso não merece uma comemoração? — Kyungsoo disse antes que o outro estivesse longe.

— Não é para tanto. É só um trabalho.

— Nós temos que agradecer até pelas pequenas coisas — Kyungsoo continuou tentando.

— Não, obrigado.

Meu deus, aquele cara era difícil.

Novamente sendo deixado sozinho, Kyungsoo assistiu Jongin andar pelo corredor, levemente arrependido por não ser bom de papo. Devia ter ido nas aulas de _coaching_ que ofereceram no início do seu curso, talvez assim teria habilidade para convencer as pessoas só na conversa. 

— Algo detectado em Kim Jongin, Senhor — Sephora soou nos ouvidos de Kyungsoo, o tirando de seus pensamentos. Ajeitou os óculos e começou a andar para poder ver melhor o objeto detectado. As lentes indicaram que o relógio de Jongin se apresentava como dispositivo não detectado, sendo que normalmente seria apresentado como um relógio de tal marca, o que não foi o caso. Havia algo ali.

Passou apressado por entre as pessoas do corredor para tentar alcançar Jongin, com os olhos atentos no objeto que rodeava o pulso do investigado, mas ele tinha pernas compridas, estava bem a frente. 

Se escondendo pelas colunas e árvores, Kyungsoo seguiu Jongin até depois dos portões do campus e se jogou em uma moita quando o viu entrar em uma joalheria do outro lado da rua.

Não havia muito o que se fazer além de observá-lo, seus óculos apenas identificavam o relógio como um objeto desconhecido, era preciso olhar mais de perto para analisar melhor.

Kyungsoo saiu de seu esconderijo para atravessar a rua e fingir coincidência com Jongin e olhar seu relógio, porém quando os pés deixaram o meio-fio um ciclista que passava, pensando como pombos conseguiam escapar rapidamente dos carros, trombou em cheio com o agente, que não era um pombo e não escapou do ataque.

Bicicleta e humanos rolaram para lados diferentes, foi tudo tão rápido que Kyungsoo só notou o que havia acontecido quando já estava no chão, comendo grama.

— Aí, bestão! — O ciclista gritou enquanto tentava se levantar — Olha por onde anda!

— Igualmente! — Kyungsoo gritou de volta, em meio a cusparadas que dava para se livrar da grama na boca.

— Eu tava na preferência, tá legal?

— Achei que o pedestre que tinha a preferência.

— Quem disse isso?

— As leis de trânsito?

O ciclista fez uma careta, continuou reclamando e resmungando quando puxou seu veículo e saiu do local, deixando o agente sofrendo com dores sozinho.

— Meu óculos! — Kyungsoo olhou desesperado para os lados. Já pensando em mil finais trágicos para Sephora em seus óculos, se não estivesse completamente quebrado, talvez conseguisse escutar um falho “Senhor Doh” ao forçar a audição.

— Procurando isso aqui? — Alguém acima de Kyungsoo perguntou.

Levantou o olhar e viu que por sorte, ou não, era Jongin.

— Ah sim, obrigado — Aceitou o objeto, logo o colocando no rosto, apesar de ter que tirar logo após pelas incontáveis marcas de dedo sobre a lente.

— O que você está fazendo no chão?

— Nada de mais, só fui atropelado.

Os dois ficaram calados por alguns segundos, aquele silêncio estranho onde eles só assistiam um ao outro piscarem os olhos.

— E...você tá bem?

— Não. Tô todo ralado — Kyungsoo respondeu mordendo os lábios. O joelho doía tanto quanto seus tempos de infância, quando ele tropeçava em tudo pela frente.

Jongin fez uma expressão compadecida, Kyungsoo pensou em chorar pra deixar tudo mais intenso e quem sabe conseguir acompanhar o homem para então conseguir alguma nova informação, mas ele não tinha o nível de atuação tão alto assim.

— Se você quiser, posso te levar no médico.

— Eu estou ótimo! — Kyungsoo levantou rapidamente. Tinha medo de hospitais — Acho que era psicológico.

— Certo… então, posso te acompanhar até sua casa?

— Se...or — Kyungsoo conseguiu ouvir a voz falhada de Sephora — É su...a chan...nhor.

Pelo que entendeu do que restou da inteligência artificial, aquele era o momento perfeito para socializar e tirar informações de forma despretensiosa.

— Na verdade… — Kyungsoo disse, com um discreto sorriso nos lábios — Gostaria que me acompanhasse para outro lugar…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Um de frente para o outro naquele ambiente silencioso, Kyungsoo e Jongin se encaravam, já estavam ali à um bom tempo e estavam agora em um momento crucial. Quem comeria a última esfirra.

Kyungsoo convidou o outro para ir até uma lanchonete ali perto, pois se fossem para sua casa perderia a oportunidade de conversar mais tempo com ele, então pediram algumas esfirras e comeram enquanto trocavam apenas informações básicas como o sabor favorito ou se achavam aquele pó da esfiha realmente necessário.

Agora estavam silenciosamente batalhando pela última que restou, Kyungsoo não queria ser mal educado e comer a esfiha sem se importar se o outro queria, mas também não queria oferecer a ele, pois havia uma chance dele aceitar e Kyungsoo queria aquela esfirra. Secretamente no outro lado da mesa, Jongin pensava o mesmo.

— Você quer...

— Pode comer.

Os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo, se encararam surpresos ao mesmo tempo. O garçom que passava discretamente por eles, até riu da cena.

Como Jongin disse que poderia comer, Kyungsoo aproximou sua mão da esfiha, mas logo a voz do outro o impediu de continuar.

— Não, espera! Eu...também quero.

— Por que você não disse então?

— Eu estava tentando ser educado.

— Eu também estava.

— Você iria comer na primeira oportunidade que eu te dei.

— Mas não é assim que funciona? — Os dois se encararam calados, compartilhando um silêncio estranho — Certo, podemos dividir no meio.

— Esse pó vai espalhar por todo lugar — Jongin disse enquanto o outro tentava dividir a esfiha com a mão de forma que os lados ficassem iguais, mas não deu muito certo e o pó que tinha na massa se espalhou por toda a mesa.

— Você odeia esse pó não é mesmo?

— Não exatamente, é só que todos vão saber que eu comi esfiha quando olharem minhas roupas. Já está tudo sujo!

— Então é por isso que as pessoas me olham estranho sempre que eu venho aqui?

— Eu não tenho certeza. Você faz algo diferente aqui?

— Eu costumo comer e ver séries. Só que eu fico rindo e no final fico enjoado.

— Então o seu problema não é o pó — Jongin riu

— Eu nunca prestei atenção até você falar — Kyungsoo levantou os ombros e mordeu seu pedaço da esfiha, logo notando que as mãos estavam temperadas do pó das esfihas.

Observando o homem a frente, o agente usava seus óculos para tentar identificar algo suspeito nos materiais que ele usava. As roupas eram de marca, o celular era um dos mais recente e o relógio era um objeto não identificado novamente.

— Esse relógio é novo? — Kyungsoo perguntou de forma despretensiosa, apontando para o objeto no pulso do homem a frente.

— Não, eu só troquei as alças, estavam descascando — Jongin balançou o relógio, mostrando que as alças estavam diferentes da última vez que se encontraram.

— Parece caro.

— Talvez seja, não sei, ganhei de aniversário.

— É mesmo? — Kyungsoo se ajeitou na cadeira, ficando interessado.

— Sim, eu tenho uma coleção há anos, então é o que mais me dão de aniversário. 

— Seu pai também vende relógios?

— Até vende, mas eu não compro nada dele, parece que as coisas vão estar sempre me observando — Jongin riu — Eu tenho muitos relógios, pois quando eu era criança um amigo do meu pai disse que homens poderosos possuem muitos relógios. Desde então eu os coleciono.

— Que legal — Kyungsoo respondeu, tão robótico quanto Sephora. Era difícil ter reações sobre esse tipo de informação, era algo para se orgulhar? Ou era uma frase problemática que exalta o capitalismo? Não dava para saber.

O lanche continuou e apesar do pó das esfihas já terem desistido de grudar em seus dedos, os olhos de Kyungsoo ainda não saiam dos pulsos de Jongin. 

— Se importa se eu for no banheiro rapidinho? — Jongin perguntou, despertando Kyungsoo.

— Claro que não — Ele respondeu sorridente e viu Jongin sumir pelo restaurante.

Desceu o olhar e viu que Jongin havia deixado seu celular sobre a mesa e uma ideia imediatamente surgiu na mente de Kyungsoo. 

— Sephora, preciso que grampeie esse celular e passe todas as informações para o meu. — Kyungsoo ordenou, colocando os dois aparelhos lado a lado sobre a mesa, logo o celular de Jongin estava brilhando com comandos e em poucos segundos o aparelho ao lado estava com a interface idêntica. Se não fosse pelos tamanhos diferentes, poderia-se dizer que era o mesmo celular.

Quando Jongin apareceu, Kyungsoo rapidamente recolheu seu aparelho e depois de mais algumas trocas de palavras, os dois se despediram e partiram para suas casas.

  
  
  
  
  


Deitado de maneira perigosa para a saúde de sua coluna, Kyungsoo passou a tarde inteira monitorando o que Jongin fazia no celular, apesar de não largar por um minuto, o homem fazia pouquíssimas coisas. Além de navegar pela internet e baixar várias fotos de animais fofos, Jongin também assistia a vídeos de _ASMR_ para dormir. Podia dizer que eram mesmo eficazes, pois Kyungsoo havia cochilado no mínimo três vezes enquanto assistia pelo seu celular clonado. 

Kyungsoo já estava sonhando com ursos bebês que falavam sussurrando quando acordou de repente por causa do som de notificação de seu celular. Jongin havia acabado de pedir um balde de frango frito.

Suspirou descontente por um segundo, mas não precisou de muito tempo para perceber que aquela era uma oportunidade de ouro. Kyungsoo conseguiria descobrir onde Jongin morava e até entrar na casa dele, por isso pulou da cama e se apressou para sair de casa.

Quando ainda fazia missões com frequência, costumava mudar sua identidade para conseguir se infiltrar com mais facilidade e seria isso que faria.

Foi até o restaurante de frango e se aproximou de um motoboy que estava mexendo no celular do lado de fora.

— Indo fazer uma entrega? — Kyungsoo se aproximou descontraidamente, com um sorriso no rosto

— Sim — O homem sorriu sem olhar muito para ele.

— Eu faço pra você.

— O quê? — Ele perguntou mas foi respondido. Kyungsoo deu um soco no motoboy e subiu na moto. Praticamente um assalto, mas ele gritou que devolveria assim que terminasse o que tinha que fazer.

Com a ajuda de Sephora chegou até uma casa enorme em um bairro importante, só as grades na entrada davam a impressão de que ao encostar no mínimo, um salário seria cobrado imediatamente.

E a campainha então, nem se fala, o agente a apertou e no mesmo momento se sentiu humilhado, eram sinos tocando o trecho de alguma música clássica e só por Kyungsoo não saber que música era aquela tornava tudo mais triste.

Demorou um pouco, mas logo houve um som vindo do outro lado do portão e Jongin surgiu lá de dentro. Os dois se olharam e Kyungsoo estendeu a caixa de frango frito, ficou sorrindo para o homem a frente, mas desmanchou quando Jongin pegou a caixa e fechou a porta, deixando Kyungsoo sozinho com os grilos. Decepcionado pelo o esforço em vão, tudo o que restava era voltar para casa, mas quando já estava virando de costas ouviu a voz de Jongin chamar.

— Você quer entrar? — Kyungsoo virou rapidamente e balançou a cabeça dizendo que sim.

A casa de Jongin era enorme como o esperado, só a cozinha parecia o apartamento inteiro de Kyungsoo. 

— Não sabia que você era entregador — Jongin disse enquanto tirava a comida da caixa.

— É… eu faço um “bico” — Respondeu, mas sem focar muito no rosto de Jongin, estava distraído com a quantidade de detalhes que aquela casa tinha.

Sentaram sobre a bancada na cozinha e comeram alguns frangos enquanto Kyungsoo se esforçava para contar uma história convincente sobre suas aventuras como entregador, como a vez em que ele precisava ganhar mais pontos e atacou outro entregador para fazer a entrega no lugar dele.

— Sabe, toda essa história de destino… — Jongin disse depois de um estranho silêncio que surgiu quando Kyungsoo brincou que eles estavam se encontrando tantas vezes por culpa do destino — Acho estou finalmente acreditando nisso.

— O quê? — Kyungsoo quase engasgou com o frango.

— É, eu...— Jongin se remexeu na cadeira — Sei lá, talvez seja destino nós conhecermos, talvez signifique alguma coisa.

— É o que eu dizia o tempo todo! — Kyungsoo sorriu galanteador e apontou o pedaço de frango que segurava para Jongin, mas por dentro o agente estava rindo de nervoso. 

— Tenho que dizer que no início achei que você estivesse planejando me sequestrar.

— Eu também achei, Senhor — A voz robótica de Sephora se fez presente no ambiente através dos auto-falantes embutidos nos óculos de Kyungsoo. 

O agente começou a forçar uma risada alta para que Jongin não chegue a pensar que escutou uma terceira voz no ambiente. Por sorte, ele apenas acompanhou a risada de Kyungsoo e voltou a comer.

— Então… você mora aqui sozinho? — Kyungsoo perguntou enquanto se levantava para lavar as mãos.

— Não, moro com meu pai, mas ele raramente aparece por aqui, está sempre ocupado.

— Trabalhar com utensílios de escritório é tão complicado assim? — Enquanto lavava as mãos, Sephora analisava todos os objetos ao alcance da visão tentando encontrar algo suspeito.

— Acho que sim — Jongin se moveu para ficar em direção de Kyungsoo — Mas é até bom que ele não apareça com frequência aqui…

— Por que?

— Porque eu posso ter um tempo a sós com quem estou interessado — Jongin se aproximou de Kyungsoo, os dois ficaram lado a lado se encarando.

O clima parecia estar mudando, talvez fosse as proximidades dos corpos ou porque não havia nem uma humilde janela aberta. As lentes dos óculos de Kyungsoo não paravam de projetar informações sobre as expressões faciais de Jongin. Será que ele estava querendo o dar um beijo?

Apesar de estar em uma missão, aproveitar um pouco não fazia mal, afinal, um homem bonito daqueles não era fácil de se encontrar. Tudo bem que ele era filho de um suspeito criminoso o que o fazia um suspeito cúmplice, mas ninguém iria saber.

— Cheguei! — Uma voz ecoou da entrada da cozinha, trazendo surpresas para os dois jovens no recinto.

— Chegou cedo — Jongin disse lentamente se afastando de Kyungsoo. 

Os dois começaram a conversar e Kyungsoo apenas terminou de enxugar suas mãos, porém, quando se virou para cumprimentar o Senhor Kim, seu óculos começou a dar erro, colocando vários comandos em sua visão de maneira frenética, de forma que Kyungsoo praticamente atirou o óculos longe para se livrar da agonia.

— Foi só um bicho — Kyungsoo riu tímido para os outros homens que o olhavam de maneira confusa.

Tratou de catar seu óculos o mais rápido possível e saiu da casa sem ao menos conseguir olhar direito para o foco de sua missão, o Senhor Kim. Tudo por causa de sua Sephora que decidiu lhe pregar uma peça.


	3. Capítulo três

Mesmo investigando ao chegar em casa, Kyungsoo não conseguiu descobrir o que aconteceu com seu óculos, até porque ele voltou a funcionar como se nada houvesse acontecido.

— Me perdoe, Senhor Doh. Se for preciso, pode me reiniciar — A voz robótica de Sephora agora na luminária falava sobre a mesa de estudos do quarto.

— Já é a quarta vez que você pede desculpas.

— É porque eu estou verdadeiramente arrependida por minhas falhas, Senhor.

— Tudo bem, todo mundo buga as vezes — Kyungsoo disse enquanto rodava em sua cadeira, mordiscando a ponta de uma caneta — Só acho estranho que isso aconteceu bem na hora que eu ia falar com o Sr.Kim…

Por alguns minutos tudo ficou em silêncio, Kyungsoo puxava todos seus neurônios para trabalhar por respostas. Estavam todos correndo pra lá e pra cá, reunindo em um quadro todas as opções possíveis e ligando as alternativas mais cabíveis com uma linha vermelha com um alfinete no final. No meio do emaranhado, os neurônios chegaram a uma resposta:

— Será que ele era muito feio?

Se Sephora tivesse mãos, estaria batendo em sua testa agora.

— Ai, ai...— A secretária disse, em seu tom neutro, mas dava para sentir um descontentamento.

  
  
  
  
  


Jongin e Kyungsoo chegaram a comer esfihas mais algumas vezes juntos. Podia-se dizer que haviam virado amigos.

E agora era Jongin quem estava praticamente o seguindo para todo canto. Se não fosse pela história do frango frito, seria algo bom, só que agora Kyungsoo tinha que entrar na lanchonete onde fingia trabalhar duas vezes na semana e como consequência encontrar o motoqueiro de quem roubou a moto.

Que por sinal se chamava Chanyeol, ele era alto pra caramba e sabe-se lá como Kyungsoo conseguiu derrubar aquele cara com um soco só.

A única coisa que Kyungsoo queria saber a todo custo era se o erro em seu óculos tinha algo a ver com a missão. Esperava que sim, pois isso significava que estava cada vez mais perto de solucionar o caso que investigava, ainda mais agora que Jongin era seu amigo com interesses amorosos as coisas ficariam mais fáceis.

Já conseguia ouvir o Senhor SM o elogiando por cumprir sua missão em tempo recorde.

Ou era só Sephora falando em seu fone de ouvido.

— Eu entendo que estou com defeito, mas você realmente não vai colocar o óculos, Senhor?

Kyungsoo estava disposto a ignorar sua secretária quando viu logo a sua frente, Jongin e seu pai conversando. A curiosidade fez com que o agente alcançasse seu óculos na mochila rapidamente e colocasse rosto, porém, assim como a outra vez, seus óculos não funcionaram como deveriam quando voltou o olhar para o pai de Jongin. Revoltado, Kyungsoo socou o óculos de volta na mochila e foi até mais próximo dos dois, se escondendo atrás de uma coluna.

— Você jogou fora o relógio do Lee? 

— Não. Tá bem aqui.

— O que aconteceu com ele?

— Troquei a alça.

— Você tirou ele de vista durante essa troca?

— Acho que sim, a mulher no balcão entrou em uma sala em um momento e pode ter levado o relógio junto, mas qual o problema?

Um grupo de pessoas saiu da sala perto da coluna onde Kyungsoo estava escondido e por causa do barulho e do movimento não foi possível ouvir se o pai de Jongin disse mais alguma coisa. Quando o grupo de pessoas se afastou e Kyungsoo deu uma espiada para fora da coluna Jongin já estava sozinho e seu pai se distanciando da visão.

— Kyungsoo! — Jongin exclamou quando viu Kyungsoo atrás da coluna. Talvez ele não estivesse bem escondido — Suas aulas acabaram?

— Sim — Kyungsoo se ajeitou e foi para mais perto de Jongin — Estava te procurando.

— É mesmo?

— É...— Kyungsoo sorriu, se forçando até o último fio de cabelo para falar algo convincente — Que tal a gente comer frango frito na sua casa como da outra vez?

Jongin fez uma cara confusa por um momento, mas logo acatou o pedido e os dois foram juntos até a casa do Kim. E para uma mistura de felicidade e surpresa de Kyungsoo, não ficaram na cozinha.

Encomendaram os frangos por telefone e foram até o quarto de Jongin que ficava no segundo andar. O quarto não era tão grande, mas era duas vezes maior do que o de Kyungsoo, haviam estantes repletas de itens de decoração e em um canto do quarto um urso de pelúcia enorme confortavelmente sentado em uma cadeira.

Jongin se deitou em sua cama e Kyungsoo o seguiu, com seus olhos passeando rapidamente pelas coisas do quarto para tentar encontrar um relógio perdido por ali. Kyungsoo tinha quase certeza que os relógios eram uma prova crucial.

— Daqui uns minutos a comida chega — Jongin disse alheio dos olhares observadores de Kyungsoo.

— Eu posso ver sua coleção de relógios? — Kyungsoo perguntou de repente enquanto fitava o relógio que Jongin havia colocado em uma mesa perto de sua cama quando chegou.

— Por que? — Jongin levantou a cabeça e franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Só estou interessado. Não se preocupe, eu não vou pegar um e sair correndo.

Por incrível que pareça, foi o suficiente para convencer Jongin de se levantar e caminhar até um armário. Ele puxou uma gaveta forrada de veludo que ficava na altura da barriga e lá estava vários relógios organizados por divisórias. Na maioria, eles eram iguais, alguns tinham tantas engrenagens a mostra que era até difícil ver as horas rapidamente. 

Jongin estava nas costas de Kyungsoo como um corvo enquanto ele olhava meticulosamente para os relógios em busca de algo suspeito, mas olhando por cima era impossível saber. Kyungsoo pegou um relógio brilhante que estava mais no final da gaveta e começou a olhá-lo de perto.

— Esse relógio foi o primeiro que eu comprei. Acho que foi há uns dois anos — Jongin explicava atrás de Kyungsoo, atento a todos os seus movimentos.

— Mas você não disse que coleciona relógios há tempos?

— Sim, mas a maioria eu ganho, poucos eu verdadeiramente compro.

Com uma pulga atrás da orelha Kyungsoo resolveu devolver o relógio para o seu lugar. Talvez tivesse se precipitado, porém, logo quando estava distanciando seu braço da gaveta, uma vontade súbita de olhar o relógio ao lado o consumiu e não pensou duas vezes antes de pegá-lo e começar a revirá-lo. Ao virar o relógio para olhar sua parte de trás, Kyungsoo chegou a pensar que seus instintos de agente secreto estavam finalmente se fazendo presentes, mas o que viu o deixou extremamente confuso.

Na parte de trás estava cravado a sigla SM, Kyungsoo foi até a mesa onde estava o outro relógio e ao virá-lo encontrou a mesma sigla no local.

— O que isso significa? — Kyungsoo disse para si mesmo, mas como falou em voz alta, Jongin achou que estava falando com ele.

— Sangmin Materiais. É a empresa do meu pai — Jongin disse — Estranho, eu nunca comprei um relógio dele…

Jongin disse que não comprava relógios de seu pai, mas os que ele usava tinha a sigla da empresa cravada na parte de trás.

— Algum problema? — Jongin perguntou indo até Kyungsoo. Ele estava parado com o relógio na mão e o olhar longe, como se estivesse perdido em pensamentos.

Kyungsoo virou para Jongin e ficou em silêncio encarando seus olhos, Jongin se perguntava o que estava prestes a acontecer. Talvez ele fosse fazer uma revelação bombástica, ou talvez, fosse sair correndo como disse não fazer, mas fez.

O agente saiu desembestado pela casa em direção a porta de saída e Jongin sem fazer ideia do que estava acontecendo apenas foi levado pela adrenalina do momento e começou a correr atrás dele, afinal ele estava com seu precioso relógio.

Por já ter experiência em correr atrás de transportes públicos prestes a irem embora, Kyungsoo tinha uma habilidade maior em correr do que Jongin. Por isso, chegou em seu apartamento rapidamente e bons minutos a frente do outro que provavelmente estava vindo atrás. Um dos moradores da república que sempre se mantinha sentado no sofá comendo batata chips apenas observou a correria a sua frente como se estivesse vendo um filme na TV.

— Sephora! Preciso que analise esse relógio! — Kyungsoo disse ofegante assim que conseguiu chegar em seu quarto. Estava correndo com tanta velocidade que acabou batendo na cama e caindo no colchão, finalmente se dando o direito de respirar como uma pessoa normal enquanto o rosto estava sendo amassado pelo travesseiro.

— Você estava correndo uma maratona, Senhor?

— Só faz o que eu pedi, por favor! — Kyungsoo respondeu com o que lhe restava de fôlego, se levantando e colocando o relógio sobre a luminária que usaria seus sensores para identificar a origem do aparelho.

Kyungsoo puxou seu computador para monitorar a pesquisa na mesma hora que Jongin apareceu em seu quarto, passando pelo mesmo problema de não conseguir parar por conta própria e acabar caindo em cima do colchão.

— O que diabos você tá fazendo? — Jongin pulou em cima de Kyungsoo para tentar pegar seu relógio de volta, mas Kyungsoo usou o peso de seu corpo para empurrar Jongin de volta em sua cama.

— Eu já explico, mas no momento isso é mais importante — Kyungsoo disse enquanto Jongin se mantinha calado em baixo dele, respirando rápido.

— O que é isso? O que você está fazendo? — Jongin perguntou novamente assim que Kyungsoo saiu de cima dele e foi até a mesa, onde estava conectando sua luminária com o computador.

— Bem… é uma coisa.

— Você foi na minha casa, pegou meu relógio e saiu correndo. No mínimo, eu deveria saber o que você está fazendo.

— É um pouco confidencial. 

— Origem detectada, Senhor.

— A luminária fala? 

— Não sou uma luminária, Senhor. Eu sou a Secretária Eletrônica Particular, Hábil e Oficial de Rastreamento de Agentes, Senhor. Mas o Senhor Doh apenas me chama de Sephora, Senhor.

Jongin ficou olhando para a luminária com os olhos arregalados, apontando para ela e alternando o olhar entre a secretária e Kyungsoo.

— Ela tem esse vício de chamar os outros de Senhor — Kyungsoo disse enquanto digitava freneticamente no computador.

— São minhas configurações, Senhor. O Senhor não gosta? Prefere “mano”?

Jongin ainda estava de boca aberta. Começou a cutucar o aparelho para ver se iria fazer algo diferente ou quem sabe se transformar.

— Tire a mão de mim, mano.

— Por favor, Sephora, volte ao que era antes — Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça em desaprovação.

— Beleza mano, digo, sim Senhor.

No computador, indicava que o relógio vinha da empresa de Sangmin, pai de Jongin, nada de mais, o que intrigou Kyungsoo novamente. Pois se ele estava tão interessado em saber onde estava o relógio do filho, não era simplesmente porque estava monitorando o destino de suas mercadorias. 

Tirou o relógio de cima da luminária e pegou uma chave fenda que sempre deixava em sua mesa para caso Sephora precisasse de algum concerto, nem escutando Jongin reclamando atrás dele sobre estar abrindo seu precioso relógio sem permissão.

E ali finalmente encontrou o que queria: uma prova.

— O que é isso?

— Um chip — Kyungsoo colocou apenas o chip em cima de Sephora e como previa, o chip armazenava dinheiro em forma de bitcom. Kyungsoo levantou os braços em comemoração, mas logo os abaixou quando lembrou que Jongin estava logo atrás dele e seu pai seria preso em breve — Jongin, sinto te dizer, mas seu pai está envolvido em um caso de corrupção.

— Meu pai? 

— Sim. Ele está desviando dinheiro e...

— Origem detectada, Senhor — Sephora o interrompeu, mostrando um mapa na tela do computador. 

Os dois viraram para o computador e encararam o mapa. O destino não era mais a empresa Sangmin Materiais e sim uma casa qualquer.

— Eu preciso te mandar para o concerto — Kyungsoo começou a clicar pela tela tentando desfazer o erro.

— Espera! Eu sei que lugar é esse — Jongin apontou para o lugar indicado no mapa — Essa é a casa do sócio do meu pai. Ele que meu deu a maioria dos meus relógios.

Kyungsoo voltou a olhar para a tela, curioso. O radar que ligava o relógio à sua base estava naquela casa o que só podia significar que o criminoso estava nela, levantou rapidamente com a descoberta, pegou o relógio, colocou no bolso e saiu em direção do ponto marcado com a ajuda de Jongin.

Não era muito longe de onde estavam, então puderam ir andando. Levemente orgulhoso por ter resolvido tudo sozinho, Kyungsoo puxou seu celular e discou o número de seu chefe para avisar seu sucesso, mesmo que ainda não tivesse completamente terminado sua missão.

— Senhor SM? Preciso que mande viaturas para o endereço que lhe enviei, eu...— Kyungsoo foi parando de falar aos poucos quando viu que já haviam duas viaturas na calçada e um homem saindo algemado da casa pelos policiais.

— _Não precisa se preocupar, eu já mandei as viaturas um pouco antes._

— Como o Senhor sabia?

— _Bem, é porque_ …— Kyungsoo já estava praticamente na frente da casa quando viu o pai de Jongin saindo pela porta da frente. Ele estava com um celular no ouvido e um sorriso no rosto, olhando diretamente para Kyungsoo — Eu estava no caso.

O pai de Jongin proferiu as últimas palavras de SM ao telefone. SM não dizia nada agora que o pai de Jongin estava parado à sua frente. 

— Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo piscou duas vezes bem forte, achava que estava sonhando. A voz de Sangmin era igualzinha a do Senhor SM.

— Por que você tá com o celular do meu chefe?

— Porque eu sou seu chefe.

— O quê? 

— Eu sou o "Senhor SM" como você diz, mas as pessoas me conhecessem como Sangmin.

Sangmin e Kyungsoo ficaram se olhando enquanto pessoas passavam atrás deles como se nem ao menos estivessem ali. Os outros homens que cercavam a casa usavam um óculos parecido com o que Kyungsoo usava, provavelmente eram agentes secretos. Agora as coisas pareciam fazer sentido na mente de Kyungsoo. era por isso que seus óculos não funcionavam ao olhar para ele, e toda aquela coincidência de nomes...

— Você não tem o mínimo de criatividade! — Kyungsoo cruzou os braços, incrédulo — SM pra tudo? Sua senha do banco também é essa?

— Porém, você não desconfiou em nenhum momento.

Kyungsoo descruzou os braços, ele tinha razão.

— Foi tudo uma pegadinha?

— Não, era realmente um caso real. Eu estava investigando isso sozinho, mas você apareceu em um bom momento e decidi usar sua ajuda. 

— Então, tinha alguém na sua empresa roubando seu dinheiro e você fingiu que esse alguém era você mesmo para achar o culpado?

— Mais ou menos isso. No início eu suspeitei do Jongin, mas desisti da idéia já que ele não se interessa por nada que eu faço...

— O que tá acontecendo? — Jongin perguntou, estava esse tempo todo entre eles, mas avulso da conversa — Por que você suspeitaria de mim? Como vocês se conhecem?

— Digamos que eu tenho uma segunda empresa e Kyungsoo é um dos funcionários.

— Espera, esse é o estagiário? — Jongin apontou e na mesma hora Kyungsoo olhou para Sangmin com a cara amarrada e o mais velho apenas mostrou um sorriso amarelo.

Explicar para Jongin sobre a Secret Mission foi uma tarefa difícil, mas não tão difícil quanto convencer que estagiário era só um apelido fofo para agentes secretos de pouca experiência.

Kyungsoo acabou descobrindo que seus pais foram quem imploraram para que tivesse uma segunda chance na empresa. Isso porque eles também eram agentes e Kyungsoo não sabia esse tempo todo porque… bem, era segredo.

No final das contas, não foi por acaso que Kyungsoo entrou nessa vida de agente secreto. 

Conseguiu ser readmitido como um agente secreto oficial e agora fazia missões de verdade com a ajuda de seu novo parceiro, Kim Jongin, que depois de saber sobre a existência de outra SM que não vendia utensílios de decoração, quis fazer parte, para a alegria de seu pai que sempre quis incluí-lo nos negócios.

A dupla foi estrategicamente formada, para que em meio as missões haja uma pausa para comer um frango ou uma esfiha e quando ninguém estivesse olhando os dois poderiam aproveitar um tempo a sós, como Jongin desejava.

Mas isso o Senhor SM não pode saber por que…bem, é segredo.


End file.
